coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5639 (3rd December 2003)
Plot Sarah isn't feeling very well. She blames Brenda Fearns for all the panic she caused. Dev continues to press Maya to move in with him but as yet she hasn't made a decision. Tommy calls in at home. Angela and Craig are hopeful that he's moving back in but are disappointed to find that he's just come to collect his stuff. Craig is upset. Mike, Fred and Harry attend Preston King's funeral. Mike asks Penny King to sign her husband's cheque. Brenda is rude to Gail in the cafe. She tells Gail how she can give Bethany a far better home and more love than she ever did. Gail is furious. Sunita starts to regret the fact that she will be having a small wedding without her family present. Ciaran secretly tries to contact her family but Dev stops him and tells Sunita. Candice feels foolish when she finds out that Nick took his mother out for dinner and not Maria as she suspected. Nick is angry with her for bothering him at work. Penny calls in the factory to see Mike and sign the cheque. They reminisce about what might have been when they almost had an affair in the past. Sarah tells Todd that she's pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Penny King - Pauline Fleming Guest cast *Brenda Fearns - Julia Deakin Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Penny King since 8th August 2003. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah reveals stunning news to Todd; Candice and Nick clash over his mystery date; and Mike rediscovers an old flame while paying his last respects to Preston King. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,530,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Candice Stowe (to Nick Tilsley): "Who were you with last night?" Janice Battersby: "It's a song is that. Do you think he'll know t'words?" Sonia Marshall: "Before his time!" --- Dev Alahan: "I'm sure that Sunita's family doesn't want her to live with you." Ciaran McCarthy: "Because of my religion?" Dev Alahan: "Well that'll come into it, but mostly it's because you're a liar, you're untrustworthy and you're a waste of space." Ciaran McCarthy: "Can I get that in writing?" Category:2003 episodes